The goal of the Metabolomics Core (Core D) is to provide a central resource that will facilitate high throughput characterization of the metabolome in influenza virus infected cells and tissues. We will validate relevant metabolites and localize metabolites within infected tissues samples. The core will also design strategies to uncover host metabolic pathways that are impacted by, and that influence influenza virus infection and disease pathogenesis.